


Questions

by SilentSiren



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Carmilla had run away but Laura tagged along? (Post Ep 22 AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

The thrill of escaping Silas and the Dean has worn off as routine has settled over the pair, well, as much of a routine as can be established for a life that’s constantly on the move. The excitement wore off after the third day of monotonous driving.

Laura puts the book she’s reading down. Who the hell thought running away was freeing and romantic?! It’s downright terrifying! Not to mention paranoia inducing.

Laura spends hours of her days and nights thinking about her decision to run away with the broody vampire who’s currently lying on the cars roof with a book. Laura looks down at her lap and fidgets with her fingers because as her visions blurs she is overwhelmed with guilt; surely her father must have heard of her ‘disappearance’ by now and be panicking, blaming himself, regretting ever letting out of his sight and assuming her to be dead. The man probably stormed into Silas and demanded answers, Laura imagines him walking up to Silas Security and asking how they plan on dealing with the situation and then proceed to take over the ‘investigation’. Would he call the police? Would the _federal_ police be involved?

Would the Dean step in? Would she say that Laura was a runaway? Would she say that Carmilla kidnapped her? Does she want Carmilla back? Does she want Laura? Was she coming after them? Or did she no longer care for Carmilla?

Tears easily slip past her control and Laura covers her mouth so Carmilla won’t hear her crying- again, but she can’t help it, the moment she is reminded of her over protective father she’s gone, the panic, guilt and anxiety eat away at her. But she doesn’t want to bother Carmilla with these thoughts or come off as whiny.

There’s this pull towards Carmilla that fights the push back to her old life at Silas with her overbearing but loving father. Laura has to constantly choose who she wants and what her life will be like; every moment of the day and night. It’s exhausting. But yet, she chooses Carmilla even if only because she doesn’t know how to go back.

Everything is up in the air now, nothing is ever certain; will they have a bed to sleep in that night or will it be the car? Will they find somewhere to stop for breakfast or will it be past midday before they find somewhere suitable to their needs? How will they get money to pay for things? Or does Carmilla intend on stealing? That particular question doesn’t settle well with Laura, she knows she is a terrible liar. The whole situation prompts waves of uncertainty and crushing anxiety.

Laura thinks back to her weekly schedule and wonders what she would be doing if she were at university right now and- _Danny._ She’d be in Lit class with Danny who is probably freaking out with worry, kept down only by Perry. Oh and Perry, she’s such a mother and must be worrying terribly while LaFontaine runs around spouting out theories wildly about abduction and vampire cults. Perry names eventually and yells “SUSAN LITTLE LAURA IS NOT PART OF A VAMPIRE CULT SHE’S SIMPLY MISSING”. Poor LaFontaine is suddenly too struck by the outburst to ask Perry to call her by the much preferred LaFontaine, and is wise enough when she recovers to keep quiet about it.

Laura smiles through the tears at the imagined scene but chokes on her tears.

“What sappy book are you reading?” Carmilla appears dangling down from the roof at the sounds of Laura’s distress, “Oh…”

She slides off the car and crawls into the back seat beside Laura who’s curled up and hidden her face in her knees. Carmilla hesitates between reaching out and touching her or leaving her be.

“I’m sorry,” Laura blurts a moment later, turning her head and wiping away the tears with a ferocious force, “it’s just…”

“You’ve never been away from before and you’re totally out of your depth?” Carmilla doesn’t mean for it to sound quite so condescending.

“It’s all so confusing! Where do we do, what do we do, how long will this last- is this my future now? What about your Mother? How are we going to live? And whenever I think about- about Perry or LaFontaine or or Danny or my father I get so overwhelmed and and-” Laura shakes her hands in frustration that she’s unable to express how she’s feeling but Carmilla wraps an arm around her and pulls the girl into her.

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Carmilla rests her jaw on Laura’s shoulder and rubs her arm, “I know.”

Unbeknownst to Laura, Carmilla starts making plans to have her returned to the university, to the life and bed she knows where each day is straight forward and planned. Carmilla chastises herself for putting this pressure on the young woman and thinks it selfish that she ever let her come along.

Just as she’s about to voice her plans to Laura the girl lifts her head up and stares at her, the tear streaks standing out on her cheeks and her eyebrows pulled together, “How do you know?” she asks and the tone in her voice presses on something inside Carmilla, her tone is almost _dead_ and Laura’s jaw wobbles as she holds back the sobs.

“I’ve done this before remember?” Carmilla answers calmly, trying to remain indifferent even as her fingers smoother over Laura’s back.

Laura’s tired, she craves her own bed and she’s sick to death of the negative emotions that cycle on repeat through her tortured conscious. She’s second guessing her decision to run away with a vampire who may or may not have feelings for her but either way will have to leave her at some point because Carmilla will definitely outlive her. The thought prompts more tears to her eyes and against her own will squeaks out a small, “Do you like me?” and drops eye contact.

Carmilla is surprised by the direct question and isn’t sure what response to give. She lifts Laura’s head up to see her reaction and answers in a whisper, “Yes.”

Laura’s breathes out in relief and wraps her arms around the vampire, burying her face into a warm neck and is reminded of exactly why she decided to leave in the first place.

“I thought you knew?” Carmilla murmured, taking the opportunity to hold the woman close.

“Not entirely.”

Carmilla gave a short puff of laughter, “Oh Laura, you are so oblivious sweetheart.”

Laura pulls back and sits up properly again now, “What do you mean?”

“I suggest you rewatch a few of your little homemade videos dear,” Carmilla smirks, slipping out of the car and retrieving her book from the roof.

“That’s it?” Laura calls, leaning over in her spot, “I get a confession of your romantic interest in me and then you go back to being all coy?” She’s not annoyed, and at least it’ll give her something to focus on rather than her overwhelming guilt, but it is a little confusing.

“Watch your video’s again and I’m sure you’ll see what I mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted Carmilla fanfic :)


End file.
